


Wanting Not Artifice but Truth

by completelyhopeless



Category: Pride and Prejudice (2005)
Genre: Angst, Community: comment_fic, F/M, i have no business attempting anything austen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2670947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy isn't impressed by the handkerchief ruse. He wants something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanting Not Artifice but Truth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evil_Little_Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/gifts).



> I never wrote anything for _Pride and Prejudice_ before, trying to live up to Austen scares the hell out of me, but this prompt was made for something Austen, and I gave it a shot.
> 
> For the prompt: _[Any, M/F, the art of 'losing' a handkerchief](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/565327.html?thread=79475279#t79475279)_

* * *

Her sisters do it clumsily, obviously, tossing them forward and letting them fall so that they can be trampled underneath the feet of heedless men that care nothing for the foolish girls hoping for their attention.

Darcy stands to the side, wondering where and when and _how_ he had ever come to the place where he would wish for hers to drop, not as an introduction, but as a treasured keepsake.


End file.
